PILOT Naruto Loops! (NON CANON TO OFFICIAL INFINITE LOOPS!)
by OverLord Wang-Yu
Summary: We already know what happened with Canon Naruto and how it 'ended', and even how he joined the Loops...But what about his PILOT counterpart, whose potential was greatly ignored? What if said Naruto joined the Loops? The answer...Chaos! SOME AU, OC AND OOC! (NON CANON TO OFFICIAL INFINITE LOOPS!)


**PILOT Naruto's Infinite Loops!**

 **Cross/X-Over:** **PILOT Naruto And...Everything Else, Mainly The Infinite Loops Series.**

 **Synopsis/Plot:** _ **We already know what happened with Canon Naruto and how it 'ended', and even how he joined the Loops...But what about his PILOT counterpart, whose potential was greatly ignored? What if said Naruto joined the Loops? The answer...Chaos!**_

 **Pairing(S):** Varies...

 **DISCLAIMER:** _Both Naruto's, PILOT And Canon, Belong To Masashi Kishimoto. Any Other Series Belong To Their Respective Owner(S)/Creator(S)._

 **NOTE!/WARNING!: THE INFINITE LOOP SERIES IDEA BELONGS TO INNORTAL AND ANY AUTHOR THAT CAME FIRST BEFORE ME, SO ALL CREDIT GOES TO HIM! THAT'S WHY, AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED AND I KNOW, THIS IS NON-CANON TO THE INFINITE LOOPS...AT LEAST UNTIL TOLD OTHERWISE...GOOD? THEN IKUZO!**

 **Prologue/Loop 1:** ** _WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!_**

 **(1.1)**

 _ **'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!'**_ Thought a certain blonde kitsune hanyou (Half Demon Fox) in disbelieve as he stared at the hole in the ground in front of him where another boy was inside it with a nervous look on his face!

Normally, that wouldn't bother the boy, also known as Naruto Uzumaki from Mount Oinari...if it wasn't for the fact that he had done this before! Many times in fact!

"ARE YOU THE ONE THAT PUT A TRAP HOLE HERE, NARUTO?!" Cried out the boy, making the mentioned snap out of his thoughts as he glanced down at the panicked child.

"Eh...er...well...you said something about me at school...didn't you?" Slowly asked the blonde hanyou with a hint of confusion and mistrust, making the child downwards look up to him even more nervously. Inwardly however... _'Why does this keep happening? In fact...how long it has been?'_

"Oh...that was...umm..." Now the kid smiled nervously. "Come on, Naruto. We're friends."

That made the blonde boy scowl in annoyance at the obvious lie. "BAH!"

"Come on, help me out of here, friend." The boy tried to reason as Naruto frowned, which made the former finally yell "HEY! If you don't help me, I'll tell on you for shitting in the Chief's Bed!"

"..." But Naruto merely looked at him hollowly before sending his arm down, making the boy smile in relief as he raised his arm...

*ACK!*

"YEAH RIGHT, BAKA!" Growled Naruto as he held the now scared boy by the neck of his t-shirt with his arm. "You know, if I wanted to I could drop you back in and even pee my hold up from the last 10 days..."

That made the poor boy look ready to faint from fear, but he was surprised when Naruto merely dropped him to his side and began to walk away. "But you're not worth the trouble...not at all."

"W-Wha...?!" Could only say the boy as he saw the half demon child walk away.

* * *

 _'Is this what people call...Deja Vu?'_ Thought the blonde as he heard the Chief's sermon about his evil actions and how it brings conflict, and while he normally would have ignored it, he decided to listen considering his...recent experiences. _'But...was all of that with Kuroda-san and Takashi-san a dream? Was it even real? Or what about Hi-?!'_

He was brought out of his thoughts when he was suddenly hit by a thrown bone that hit him on the head! "AGH! WHAT THE HELL, CHIEF?!"

"That was for not paying attention, you damn gaki!" Frowned the old man before his face adopted a more worried face, "So why are you looking so down, boy?"

"W-What are you talking about, Ol' Chief?" Naruto quickly said, barely recovering from the shock at the look on the Chief's face. "I-I'm fine!"

"Is that so?" He asked, and upon seeing the nod, he sighed before he got up and suddenly said, "Then you don't mind if as punishment for the most recent pranks, you help me prepare the place for some guests that are coming soon?"

"O-Of course!" And so, the now confused kitsune had to help the old Sage prepare the place, and soon enough he was looking at the table, which was now filled with a lot of food that got his jaw to open in hunger. "T-Too much...Oi Ol' Chief, can I have some?"

"Not yet, wait until our guests have arrived..." Swiftly answered Hiruzen before smiling as he heard several pairs of foots walking towards their location. "Never mind, they have arrived now."

Naruto turned around to see the new arrivals, which consisted of a beautiful woman with white and black hair, red eyes that went alongside the red markings in her pale face and thin smile wearing a shrine maiden outfit, and...

"K-Kuroda-san?! T-TAKASHI-SAN?!" Cried out the blonde Kitsune shooting forward and hugging both men while crying, glad at seeing the latter alive.

"Hello there Naruto-kun, it's a pleasure to meet you again..." Takashi said as Kuroda nodded amused.

"W-Why are you even here anyway?!" Asked the curious fox, before a coff made him turn around to the source...only for his entire face to go red at the VERY GORGEOUS Black and White haired, red eyed woman in a shrine maiden outfit!

"Hello there Naruto-kun..." Began the amused woman, "I'm Amaterasu-Ō-Mi-Kami, your Anchor to your Loop, and I'd like to welcome you alongside fellow Loopers Kuroda Higurashi, Takashi Takano and Hiruzen Sarutobi to the Infinite Loops..."

"...WHAT?!"

 _(One explanation later...)_

 **"TIME IS BROKEN?!"** That scream rang through the entire village of Mt. Oinari as Naruto, Kuroda and Takashi gapped in shock while Hiruzen was trying to calm himself down with a bottle of sake he took after finishing a dozen...

"Just as you have heard me, all worlds are in Looping states until we can fix Yggdrasil..." Admitted Amaterasu between embarrassed and amused at the reactions before her. "But don't worry, we're doing the best we can to fix the issue! And you're not alone! In fact there are many worlds and loopers that can help you deal with this issue as well!"

"Like whom?" Takashi asked as Kuroda joined Hiruzen for a drink and Naruto's jaw hit the ground.

"Well, the first one is about to arrive..." A ping was heard as Amaterasu smiled, "about now."

"Sorry for being late, Dattebayo!" Called a VERY familiar voice, making everyone else froze up and turn slowly to see an older Naruto wearing some orange and black clothes alongside a white and red cloak arrive with his eyes closed in a sheepish look. "I had to explain to my family why I...needed...to..."

The older Naruto froze up when he opened his eyes and stared at his shocked counterpart with a similar look of disbelief before...

 **"OI, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"** Both of them yelled before glaring at each other.

 **"STOP COPYING ME, FAKER!"**

 **"I'M NOT THE FAKER, YOU ARE!"**

 **"STOP SAYING WHAT I'M SAYING!"**

Takashi finally fainted as Kuroda asked a gaping Hiruzen, "Are we drunk already? I mean, I'm looking at two of them, so..."

"By Kami...there's TWO Narutos..." Mumbled the old man in a horror filled voice as Amaterasu sweat dropped before sighing.

"...This is going to be a VERY long loop..."

 **D/O: So yeah...PILOT Naruto, full name being PILOT-verse Naruto Uzumaki, has officially joined the Infinite Loops XD To be honest, I thought about doing his Canon counterpart, but he was already part of it ever since long ago...but then I remembered his PILOT counterpart's massive unused potential, damn it Kishi for making it a one-shot and not even doing an OVA about it after Canon's ending XC, and the mess that Canon's Plot became near the end...yeah.**

 **1.1: Welcome to the Multiverse, PILOT Naruto! Now he's the Anchor with Inari and Amaterasu as his Admins, the Chief/PILOT Hiruzen, Kuroda, and Takashi Takano as Loopers.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the meeting between both Narutos XD Any ideas on which loop could PILOT Naru and CO end up in?**


End file.
